Obito Nagano/D∞D: Яe-Verse
http://dxdfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nico/D%E2%88%9ED:_%D0%AFe-Verse Obito Nagano, known before as Yashiro Itori and Enoch, is the main protagonist of the Just A Subject continuity, and is a participant of the Azazel Cup during the events of D∞D: Яe-Verse, his partner being Nico. Obito joined to test his newfound strength. After the events of his world, Obito is a Seraph and the successor of Metatron. He has also fused with his original self Yashiro Itori, inheirting his Sacred Gear Lucifer's Crown. Appearance. Obito has snow white hair with black roots, the former from a fully developed Marie Antoinette Syndrome and the latter from his fusion with Yashiro, which also resulted in his left green eye, while he still retains his right blue eye. His physical appearance has changed as well, bearing a more muscular form, but not overly so. Obito also has a scar over his heart from a previous battle with Cao Cao. Clothing wise Obito still retains he usual clothing style with inversed colors, wearing a long-sleeved black button up and white jeans. For combat purposes he wears his old combat outfit, black collared shirt with cuffs and white trim, e keeps it buttoned over his neck and held in place with the rose insignia. Over the black shirt, he wears a white military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He also keeps his sword Crocea Mors at his left hip. He wears white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. In his Yashiro Takeover, his hair turns pitch black, and his eyes turn red. Personaility Obito's personailty is shown to have taken a large turn-around compared to his old stoic self. Instead of having a blank face most of the time, he's almost always seen with a small kind smile, or having a grin. He doesn't have a hard time showing his emotions anymore, and is always a kind and caring person, attributed in part to inheirting Metatron's soul. Though now a warm and kind person now, Obito still does have his bouts of anger. When someone mentions the Foundation or any of the former Subjects, he is known to lose it. Suprising most people is new habit of teasing, which was unexpected for him. History After the defeat of the Khaos Brigade, Rizevim, and second sealing of Trihexia, Obito inheirted the soul of Metatron, the seraph sacrificing himself in a fight to save Obito's life. Due to this, he became a seraph in Heaven and helped with the reconstruction efforts. Powers and Abilites Angel's Soul, and a Devil's Body: Since Obito was Devil when he recieved the soul of Metatron, he retains his abilites as a Devil as well as gaining an angel's abilities, seraph-level at that. Also because of this, both his devil body and angel soul negate the others weakness, nulling the effects of holy and demonic items. I'mmense Strength': Obito, while not always focusing on strength, is quite proud of the amount he has. He can easily lift steel beams and boulders, and break walls and even, on occasion a single mountain with a charged up punch. Immense Speed: Due to using blades in combat, Obito's speed was aleady top-notch. With further training and improvement, he can outmatch most. Examples of this have been shown where Obito seemingly teleports and vanishes, but is indeed just him moving that fast. God-tier Swordsman: Wielding three swords of legend, two holy and one demonic, Obito is highly skilled in wielding them and is easily able to take-down multiple opponents with a few slashes of just one. Master Magician: In addition to Lucifer's Crown boosting his magical prowress, further training has increased Obito's skill, shown in multiple cases of him rapidly casting high-tier spells. Stealth: The name of the game of Assassin class. Obito is skilled at hiding his presence, moving silently, and halting his breathing. * Presence Concealment '''was a body modification given to those of the Assassin class. A series of magic seals that render the user invisible. '''Natural Born Holy Sword Wielder: This is how Obito is able to wield Crocea Mors, and now Galantine. Demonic Power: Obito has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Obtio can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Obito is capable of this using Mechanical Angel, or his Devil wings. High Speed Holy Words A technique Obito devised when he learned he wasn't affected by the Bible. Using phrases laced with ligh magic and light from his angel abilities, the words are deadly to Devils specifically, and those who are affected by holy-natured things. They get the name 'High Speed' from the fact that, even if they're lengthy, Obito is able to speak them at fast speeds. * Psalm, 28;4...Evil is in their hearts. Oh lord give unto them according to their works and the wickedness of their inventions. According to the work of their hands render unto them their reward. Thou shalt destroy them and shalt not build them up. You have heard my suffocation. The Lord is my helper, and my protector. Thou shalt perish!..A particulary longer verse that Obito uses against high or ultimate class devils, and those even HIGHER then that, that deals large amount of damage against them due to the length of the verse, and the higher amount of light placed on each word. * Genesis, 28;12...The road is unmarked for those without faith. The hand of god will fling them from Jacob's ladder!...A minor verse, still useful against strong beings. Yashiro Takeover Though Obito and Yashiro have merged, it is possible for Yashiro to takeover. With Obito's permission, Yashiro takes the reins for battle. In this state he is more rough and brutal, relying more on gut instinct and primal urges then tactics and calcuations. He is also capable of spawing black limbs from his body to fight, an alternative to Obito's Sacred Gears and Swords. Equipment Mechanical Angel '(人工アセンション, ''Makkanikkaru Einjaru), also known as the '''Artificial Ascension '''is an assault-type Sacred Gear with great versatility in battle. Mechanical Angel takes the form of robotic-like wings that cover the back of the wielder in a jet-pack fashion, and also appear as a futuristic triangular sword of an equally silver color and that oversizes the user by a few centimeters. The Sacred Gear has two forms, '''Feathers, the wings are capable of making the wielder levitate, as well as to move as tendrils to pierce opponents with great power. The "feathers" of each wing are actually very sharp, so it is very easy to kill a target by piercing him/her with the wings. Its second form, labeled Vanguard is the great sword which has the ability to block low to mid tier magic spells as well as to perform as a regular bladed weapon; the four fans can start spinning to release holy wind attacks in order to cover up some distance. * Headless Mechanical Devil '(ヘッドラス・マッカニッカル・デヴァル; ''Heddorasu Makkanikkaru Devaru), also known as the 'Merciless Head-hunting Engine '''is the Balance Breaker of Mechanical Angel. By merging the Feathers and Vanguard forms the wielder can now change the form of the feathers from sword-like to small knife-like projectiles that can be directed mentally by the user. The balance breaker feathers have the ability to nullify magical spells and can be detonated or given elemental attributes as the wielder wishes. * '''Retribution Angelic Garb '(レットラビューシャﾝ・アﾝジェアイク・ガブ; Rettorabyuushan Anjeaiku Gabu), also known as the '''Cloak of Heavenly Retribution; is the sub-species Balance Breaker form of Mechanical Angel. By compressing the Feathers form, the user covers themselves in a gray cloth, with armor-like pieces covering vital parts of the user's body; added to the mask the completely covers the wielder's face, this form resembles a robotic angel. The wielder can release daggers similar to those of Headless Mechanical Devil, to attach to their hands and be used as claws, or merge them to use an enhanced version of the Vanguard form. Both the claws and sword can use holy power like a regular angel. Lucfier's Crown ''(ルシファーズクラウン Rushifāzu Kuraun), also known as '''The Devil King's Mantle', is a Sacred Gear that bestows the possesses the abilities of the 72 Pillars, and is the original Sacred Gear of Yashiro, whereas Mechanical Angel was Obito's. While not being an actual crown or having a physical appearance, Lucifer's Crown shows itself with markings on the user's body and turning one of their eyes crimson red. Lucifer's Crown's abilities are those of the 72 Pillars, giving a wide-range of and all purpose abilities for multiple situations. To use the separate abilities, the user must speak the name of the Pillar the ability belongs to. Bael: Power of Destruction. Agares: Time manipulation. Vassago: Can find any lost or hidden artifacts or treasure. Valefar: Manipulation of object's shadows. Paimon: Charisma which charms females and males. Buer: Strong healing abilities. Sitri: Water manipulation. Bathin: Teleportation. Aim: Grants control over magic resulting in explosions. Glasya-Labolas: Grants invisibility. Buné: Dragon taming. Berith: Control of black demonic flames. Astaroth: Summoning and control over snakes of all kinds. Furfur: Control over storms and tempests. Phenex: Immortality and regeneration. Halphas: Can summon weapons and armor. Shax: Ability stealing. Furcas: Horse taming. Murmur: Can call on deceased souls as familiars. Orobas: Foretelling of coming events. Andras: Installing negative emotions into a person or being. Belial: Nullification of abilities of people or objects. Dantalion: Energy absorption. * Awakening of A Devil, also known as The Flowing Blood of A Devil King, is the Balance Breaker of Lucifer's Crown. Injecting the user's body wth blood of a Maou, the user sprouts thick black devil wings, their eyes turn amber, and their hair gains a whitish tinge. The blood injected into them gives the user powers of a Devil on a Maou level, turning them into beasts of combat and power. Blade Blacksmith (ブレード・ブラックスミス, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): also known as Holy Sword Creation, is Obito's third Sacred Gear, the first of two gifts his friend Dwyer left for him. Blade Blacksmith has the capability to create several Holy Swords with different attributes as according to Obito's own will. He is seen using this to lanch the swords like bullets to hit far targets, and uses the Gear as a ranged option, as his holy swords work better then the gear-provided ones. * Holy Blade Works, also known as a Forgotten Snowy Field, is the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith. Covering a wide area radius, blades emerge from every and any solid surface, each containing unique properties and abilites. A second effect is seen as snow falls, no matter the actual whether. This snow also has a small, stinging effect. Crocea Mors: The holy sword of Gaius Julius Caesar. Obito gained this sword in the Foundation due to his performence. The blade itself can gather holy energy to use as energy slashes, or shockwaves. * Release State: By chanting the name of the swords first user, the sword flares with a holy aura rivaling that of Excalibur. Galantine: The second gift Obito recieved from Dwyer. The sword originally belonging to the knight of the sun, Gawain, this strong holy sword can gather energy from the sun to unleash devistating attacks. Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. Upon channeling magical power into the blade, it lets out a strong twilight aura, and when swung sends out a destructive blast of power. Trivia * This incarnation of Obito would be after the events of his actual story, Just A Subject. Some things here may happen to the original in his actual story. * Appearance wise, Obito this time around is based on Haise Sasaki, of Tokyo Ghoul;re. * His third Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker is based on Unlimited Blade Works of the Fate/ franchise, specifically Prisma Illya. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users